September 28th, 2013 Conversation
Overview League of Legends fucked up the chat, people weren't able to speak until later. Not a very long conversation. Vincent wasn't around for prestream, someone else did this instead. Talked about League of Legends and a few Korean jokes, then Bern talks about GTA 5. The Chat · tolah273: why so quiet chat? · captainredo: it's a hard life in chat · edudpah: Is chat working now? » I've been refreshing for the last hour. xP · kissarmy110936: hello chat » Murica!!! · bernkastelwitch: Chat? Kifflom? Chat? · captainredo: it's been working for a while since league got out · irawesome11: hello. anyone hear me? · captainredo: hallo · irawesome11: awesome chats working now. and helllo · bernkastelwitch: Huh. Fucking League Of Legends ;~;. · fastrin: dicks » i mean hello · irawesome11: that tournament still going on? · captainredo: it dropped from 400,000 viewers to 50,000 » that probably means something · Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: Fucking LoL. · techscience: Viewers, or views? · bernkastelwitch: Mike is alive~! · default_everything: who9a whoa » Can everyone see each other now? · captainredo: no I can only see what you write · irawesome11: yep yep default · techscience: No. Go back to your pocket dimensions. · default_everything: So what was it league of legends fucking with the chat again? · techscience: Obviously. They want all the views. · captainredo: yeah, league was dominating the twitch servers again · irawesome11: Too much Korean bandwidth · bernkastelwitch: One of those major grand prize tournaments. · default_everything: Hey tech by the way I uploaded my projects. The link's are on the forums · techscience: Right-o. · default_everything: Dammit did I put an apostrophe in links · techscience: Now, wait till people say how awesome they are,make more, then whore out and demand the donations! · redbear773: hello all looks to be workin? · techscience: You'll be an internet celebrity in no time! · irawesome11: workin now red · redbear773: cool · default_everything: I get to be a professional game designer and pretend my games are totally legit games I'll even give them ratings and state their genre and omg I'm sooooo professionalo! · irawesome11: lol · default_everything: Alright, now... fucking League of Legends · Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: I don't even want to play that game much less watch fucking Koreans and white guys wishing they were Korean play it. · bernkastelwitch: I played LoL a while ago with my little sister~. » And now I'm at GTA5~. · jao93: hullo Bern, hullo plebs » and hullo Mike · redbear773: break the mold, play WoW insted, or minecraft · irawesome11: At first I played LoL, then i got paid and bought real games · default_everything: Hey Jao fucking league of legends was fucking up the chat · jao93: hullo default » never played LoL · bernkastelwitch: LoL is fun if you have friends. Otherwise if you're a loner...eh. · irawesome11: Bern, just join a random server and roleplay the shit out of it until they boot you. then do it again. its more fun than actually playing the game · jao93: Ill be honest - Ive not played many games as of late · default_everything: Basically... just be yourself? · bernkastelwitch: It's one of the better F2P games out there. Sadly the community is full of elitist pricks. » And by Elitist I mean they threaten the admins until they get you banned from the servers. · Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: i.e. Koreans. · bernkastelwitch: If you kick their ass. · Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: Or Koreaboos. · jao93: koreaboos - I love this word · Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: Mostly Koreaboos. · irawesome11: LOL · bernkastelwitch: And there's also ones that end up copying and pasting Wikipedia entries into the chat to spam it up. · Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: LOOK AT ME. I CAN TYPE IN FUCKING BOXES. CHECK OUT MY BOXES I'M SO FUCKING KOREAN. · tolah273: I used to play alot of f2p games never LoL or Dota · bernkastelwitch: A guy committed suicide because he had a choice of either admitting defeat in LoL or killing himself. · Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: ALL YOU SEE IS BOXES? SHIT SON, I'M 200% MORE KOREAN THAN YOU. · jao93: wat a wiener · tolah273: I find most korean mmos to be quite boring » Very pretty but boring · techscience: He was an hero, Bern. · kissarmy110936: mike you need a cell phone oto tex · default_everything: nevr 4get · irawesome11: LoL: The Korean National Past Time. Join the Fantasy League to vote for YOUR favorite gamers. Sponsored by PSY · bernkastelwitch: "I hate admitting defeat so I'll off myself". · jao93: wat's his parents think » wat'd* · Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: ME ROVE TO RIND RIND RIND RIND RIND RIND RIND RIND IT RIND IT RIND IT RIND IT ALL RAY RONG RIND THEM REVERS. · tolah273: Eh its why i don't often play counter strike global offense, Once you get killed 50 times it just becomes boring · captainredo: they're probably proud · bernkastelwitch: Then there's players who just sit there and talk about their sex life without contributing to the team. · irawesome11: Harakiri. Flawless Victory · tolah273: hari kari quite a good film if old · jao93: so I saw the new MikeNnemonic wiki - not bad, but not as lulzy as the last one · tolah273: harakiri rather · bernkastelwitch: Trying to make that wiki look respectable in front of the general public!. · techscience: The general public...? · jao93: its missing some pages, I think · tolah273: Why? Mike is mike Glory be to that which is Mike · techscience: I don't think you can make this look any more appealing to the general public. · bernkastelwitch: The average person who'd walk into the wiki. · default_everything: ... · techscience: The average person wants nothing to do with this. · kissarmy110936: what are we doing here on are week ends lol · jao93: Im bored and got nothing to do · techscience: The amount of failure, and depression would make them become a LoL an hero. · irawesome11: The average person: Lurker of stream · techscience: I think that's slightly under average. · tolah273: I have tons other stuff to do i am just lazy · default_everything: Can you guys guess who we are missing today? · jao93: Hatty · techscience: A lot of people, Default. · bernkastelwitch: The corporate machines. · default_everything: Vincent's not here to document the prestream chat. I shall take it up instead · techscience: Why do people log this, anyway? · jao93: idk · techscience: I don't think any of us are talking about groundbreaking topics. · tolah273: Yeah it sucks · bernkastelwitch: To summon the She-gods. · default_everything: Because that's why · jao93: okay then - what happened to purity? · default_everything: EXPUNGED · techscience: Banned. I believe. · jao93: oh · tolah273: It is the icing on a shit sandwhich · techscience: Don't you SCP on us, Default. D=< · default_everything: it was classified information » butts · irawesome11: hehe · default_everything: Huuuuuuh · bernkastelwitch: Trevor>Franklin>Michael. In terms of GTA5 protagonists. Category:Conversation Category:Default